


Jealousy

by sirenspell



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Praise Kink, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: You and Arthur have a close friendship this makes Orm jealous until you slip up and tell him your true feelings.





	Jealousy

Arthur always told the best jokes. Ever since you two were children he had a way of making you snort with laughter. His latest joke had you laughing loudly at a small party his mother was having in honor of an agreement between Atlantis and surface dignitaries.   
You hadn't noticed Orm glaring at you and Arthur, until he had stalked off, slamming the door behind him. Arthur sighed beside you about to leave to go see what was the issue with Orm. However, you stopped him a hand pressed to his chest.   
"Let me check on him," you offer Arthur blinked a bit surprised but you had spent enough time with Orm to know that he probably didn't want to speak with his older brother. Orm also might be a bit more open with you.  
"Okay...You sure Y/N?" Arthur offers, you give him a reassuring smile.   
"If you hear shouting, come save your brother alright?" Arthur chuckled but allowed you to leave, returning to entertaining the dignitaries.   
You found him moping on the shore, his feet in the water and his arms crossed over his broad chest. It looked like a still life; he looked every bit like a prince of the sea. You stopped a few feet back, just watching him. His silver blonde hair slicked back against his head. His stoic expression revealing the inner turmoil he suffered. The sunset at his back giving his pale skin a golden glow.   
"You okay?" You finally manage he glances at you. He replies with silence and a glare that could kill.  
"I'm going to take that as a solid no." He huffs but remains silent as you plop down onto the warm sand.   
Silence envelops you both, the waves lapping against the shore, the mournful cry of a distant gull. You sigh brushing a stray strand of hair from your eyes.   
"You have to talk to me at some point--"   
"Do you enjoy being so tiresome?" He finally answers you, taken aback by his harsh words you stand arms crossing over your chest in defiance.   
"I enjoy checking on the grump who left the party in a huff,” you counter and he turns to face you.   
“You seemed content in my brother’s company why should you care about my presence?”   
“Well sorry for giving a fuck, but you seemed put off and you never minded me checking on you before!”   
“I don’t want you checking on me I am Prince of Atlantis, I was the Ocean Master I had your world trembling before me I don’t need some pathetic surface dweller to comfort me!”   
The comment stung it hurt somewhere deep in your chest your heart hurt with every beat. Tears brimmed along your lashes but you bit your cheek refusing to let them fall refusing to let him see you cry.   
“Fuck you Orm yes you are a Prince you sure as hell act like it sorry for caring when you seemed down. Because yeah I fucking care about you but I can clearly tell now my affections and feelings were very misplaced. This surface dweller will never make that mistake again.” Your voice quivered on those last few words and you turned to head back towards your own home down the coastline from Arthur’s.   
“Y/N wait!” You ignore Orm as you stomp through the sand.   
“Fuck you!” You called over your shoulder, hearing him pursue makes you pick up the pace.   
“Y/N! Stop!”   
“Fat chance fish boy.” You’re running then sand spraying behind you; you know you can’t keep ahead of Orm for long. He catches up easily arms wrapping around your waist, you let out a noise of surprise stumbling. Orm falls with you into a heap on the sand. You turn in his grasp both of you panting; you glare up at him and he stares at you for a moment.   
“Well?” You manage he remains silent then he pulls you close pressing his lips to yours. You’re frozen your heart stops eyes wide as his lips press against yours. It’s a feeling you’ve wanted to experience for the longest time. Since Arthur dragged his younger half brother onto your porch and he had given you a once over with those sea-glass eyes. You react instantly hands reaching up and cupping his face.   
The kiss is intense as his hands glide along your curves pulling you closer to him. You feel the stirrings of lust in your core, his tongue traces along your lip. You open your mouth allowing him entrance he takes it. Tongues tangle; he tastes like the sea and the coffee he has taken a liking to. You whine as he grinds his hardening cock against your hip his hands grasp at clothing.   
“Orm wait—“ it’s spoken against his lips as he presses more desperate kisses to your lips, cheek and your neck.   
“I need you,” he hums against your flesh. You whine as one hand delves between your bodies to cup your core.   
“Orm—fuck I am not going to fuck you on the beach—“   
“Maybe I want to take you here.” You moan as he nips your ear lobe.   
“Orm, please—“ He huffs before pulling back pupils blown as he takes in your disheveled appearance. Without a second comment, he is picking you up, a yelp of protest. The short distance left between your home is how far he carries you the whole time. The second his feet are on your porch he opens the door into your home.   
“Orm you can put me down,”   
“I’ll put you down when I desire,” you shiver at his command, his gaze leveling on you in his arms he walks through your kitchen to your bedroom. He drops you onto the bed; you bounce and level a glare at him.   
“Really Orm?”   
“Hush, you will address me properly.” You shiver as again those ocean eyes take you in. He leans over you hands coming to support his weight by your head; he stops a few inches from your face.   
“What do you say?” Your breath stutters as you hold his gaze.   
“Please take me, Ocean Master—“ he attacks you with kisses that leave you breathless. Your hands reach up and grasp at the button-down shirt he wears, exposing his skin your hands spread along his chest feeling muscle coil beneath the flesh. He groans into your lips as your fingertips drift lower. Pulling away Orm’s hands go to your shirt pulling the garment off. He’s thrown off for a moment by your bra but with some quick help from you, it’s thrown somewhere in the room. Orm’s gaze lingers on your breasts, your nipples hardening in the chill of your room. He leans forward again this time his mouth going to your right nipple which he takes tenderly between his lips. The noise that leaves you is sinful; your fingers weave into the strands of platinum blond. His tongue toys with your nipple as his other hand cups your left breast pinching your nipple, you can feel your cunt getting slicker with his attention.   
“Oh, Orm!” He pulls away a growl in his throat as he gazes at you.   
“Ocean Master,” he snarls and grinds his hard cock against you. His hands go to your jeans making quick work of the button and zipper stripping you of both jeans and panties you’re left exposed to his gaze.   
You resist the urge to cover yourself; you stop seeing Orm’s adoration as he takes in every part of you splayed out before him. He hovers over you fingers tracing over curves connecting scars and things your find imperfect. He maps out your body with his fingers and his lips join into the fray. You moan and writhe beneath him crying out as his hand cups your slick sex. A finger slips teasingly between your slick lips he huffs chuckling into your neck.   
“So wet, so needy.” You whimper bucking into his teasing hands.   
“Please,” He nuzzles his nose into your hair kissing your ear.   
“Please what, Y/N?”   
“Fuck, please Ocean master fuck me.” His movements are quick his hands go to his own pants, those are gone in a few moments and he is over you again. Your hands pull him to you pressing every part of your body to his own. Orm groans his voice soft as he positions himself the head of his cock wet with precum as he pushes teasingly into you.   
“I’ve dreamed of this moment.” He moans as he thrusts into you. Your moans mingle with his.   
“So have I,” you reply.   
He starts a slow steady pace filling you slowly then pulling out to feel your cunts every twitch and needy clench. He nips your skin leaving marks and your fingernails dig into his back. Leaving long scratches against his skin.   
“Faster,” you whine into his ear and he complies his hips thrusting faster as the sounds of skin slapping echo in the room. He fills you so full with each thrust and you feel think you might split. He groans rough and needy into flesh, he’s close so are you. He forgets his teasing and pounds into you the sensation as he bottoms out makes your eyes roll into the back of their sockets as you cry out Orm’s name. He thrusts harder, the coil breaks as his hand slips between your bodies and strokes your clit.   
“Orm!” You scream as you climax. He shouts out his with you as your cunt clenches around his cock. He gasps thrusting into you a few more times before stilling he kisses you again this time slow savoring you. It seems like he’s afraid it didn’t really happen. He pulls out collapsing beside you. Your shared panting fills the bedroom as moonlight filters from the window.   
“I apologize, I was cruel…and jealous.” You glance over at the Prince. Sitting up you move closer to him your hair falling along your bare skin making you shiver.   
“Jealous?” You ask as you place a hand on his chest feeling his heart thrum beneath skin and bone.   
“You always seemed so at ease with my brother…I…I wanted that.” He won’t look at you and you smile lovingly at him your hand drifting up to his chin moving him to look at you.   
“Orm…Arthur and I are friends we have been since we were kids, but I was always so…stiff around because…because I’ve been head over heels since I’ve met you and I had no idea how to deal with that.” Orm’s eyes widen as he looks for some kind of lie.   
“You…have affections for me?” You laugh as his cheeks turn a cute shade of pink.   
“Yes, I do.” You lean down capturing his lips pressing yourself closer to him his arms wrapped securely around you.   
You both pull back from the kiss and you lay your head against his chest.   
“How much you wanna bet everyone thinks we’ve killed each other?” Orm chuckles and it’s a beautiful noise to your ears.   
“So long as we’re left alone for the evening I couldn’t care less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another Orm idea that came to mind. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want to see more Orm things!


End file.
